A Sound Mind
by Raven-Blackwood
Summary: Second in the A Sound series, consisting ravens adventures after his decision at the end of A Sound Idea
1. Prologue

**A Sound Mind**

Prologue 

It's been a few years since Raven had been abducted by Orochimaru, the village has changed quite a bit and through all of the changes Raven was in solitude. Under special permission from Tsunade-sama, he was allowed to be totally cut-off from the entire village, people knew he was in the village and he was alive. But none of them knew where he was exactly and how they could contact him. Tsunade and shizune along with 2 or 3 other medical ninja that Tsunade trusted were the only ones that knew exactly where he was. Mainly for the reason of weekly tests and supply deliveries, other than that though Raven was practically a ghost. Many people wondered why Raven was secluded, others that orochimaru had taken were all allowed to function around the village normally. Also no one understood that if Raven wasn't being forced to be cut-off then why would he intentionally choose his seclusion.

Many rumours spread, many rumours died, some rumours seemed to be more popular and some were dismissed as soon as they were concocted. Even naruto who was one of the last people to see him didn't know what had happened. Although naruto didn't know Raven had been in contact with orochimaru and naruto didn't know Raven that well at all, he was never sure why the fight between them broke out. Even while trying to track down sasuke and going on missions naruto wanted to one day find out what happened. Tsunade however did all she could to make sure that didn't happen, she was told why the fight begun, why it got so out of hand and she knew if naruto had even the most slightest idea Raven was influenced by orochimaru then even she wouldn't be able to stop him. Tsunade even considered a few times to tell sakura her apprentice what Ravens reasons were. But she was talked out of it by shizune; Tsunade knew there was a chance sakura would tell naruto, unfortunately that was out of the question. Being a hokage was tough, not being able to make decisions you might always want to, shizune knew this and that's why she knew there was a slight chance that Tsunade secretly wanted naruto to know.

Raven who hid away from the village yet still claimed to be a part of it, he knew it wouldn't be easy to return, he knew that after so long of being a ghost of his former self that to return to the people he once called his neighbours, his friends would be so tough. Questions he'd probably never be able to answer with a straight face would be the most common questions; "Where have you been?", "Are the rumours true?"

Raven knew he'd never be able to go back, it'd be different from before, but Raven also knew that just hiding from it wouldn't make it easier to go back. Training by himself, talking only to himself, was a true loneliness one that only a few people would tolerate. Raven had read mission reports, ones that weren't too high authority at least. He knew the sort of things that his old classmates were doing, the things his old friends were doing. He knew that everyday they'd go through with their missions, while he was still hidden away and every time he remembered it was his own choice, he'd cry. Cry for the fact he felt too weak to go back, cry for the fact he wasn't the same anymore. But eventually when he could cry no more and being weak didn't matter anymore. Raven realised, he realised that he had to go back, ready or not.


	2. Out of the silent darkness

**Chapter one**

One day during the seeming endless spring, just at the very beginning of the New Year, Raven decided. He'd decided it was time, waiting for his weekly check-up which usually consisted of a blood sample and reflex checks, he'd make his move.

Which he did, one of the few times that it would be Tsunade herself Raven spoke for what was the first time in she couldn't remember how long, she almost shook it off as her imagination. But being shaken from the usual routine when he spoke again; "I'm ready to go"

Haven spoken to himself for so long Raven was actually unsure whether he thought it or actually said it, but upon seeing a shocked reaction and stare from Tsunade who was prepping his arm for a needle, he knew he had said it.

Tsunade wasn't 100 sure what to say and still not sure if she'd heard him correctly, "Raven did you say something?" she had to ask, she couldn't explain it exactly but she had to ask again to make sure she'd not just been working too much.

".. I'm ready to go" Raven repeated, he did partly expect this kind of reaction, from his count it'd been exactly two years and ninety three days since he'd said something to someone other than himself. His previous communication being a simple nod or shake of the head with no more than a glance, it truly was something Tsunade had to think twice about.

"Ready to go?" Tsunade had hoped that during the time of what happened before and now, that they'd of spoken more, although for the moment any dialogue was something she was happy for, not like she knew what he meant though.

"Yes" every word that Raven was saying was helping him; he was starting to feel a little bit more ready.

"To go where?" Tsunade did indeed notice the fact his confidence was although only in small increments steadily increasing, having abandoned the needle on a nearby table. The taking of his blood wasn't needed if he was intending to return to the village and he wouldn't need to be checked so regularly.

"Back.. I'm ready"

It was actually quite sad how much he truly had fallen, being a once strong and promising young shinobi, to the person that she was witnessing. Sure he'd grown physically, but she knew he'd been doing training to keep fit so it wasn't totally surprising that he'd grown into a 5ft 9inch teenage version of kakashi, the main difference being the face and his hair which although the similar colour was in a style that resembled hyuuga neji. Something that Raven would never grow out of.

Feeling slightly more confident Raven stood up from a dark dust covered table, Ravens accommodations were kept as clean as the hospital, but having only Raven living their and his lack of movement, dust would settle in almost an instant.

Tsunade stepped back to have a look at Raven face to face, his face which used to always be so happy and excited upset her greatly to see him like this, so void of emotion. Tsunade had hope though; she had always felt that although in the beginning it would be awkward, when Raven returned to living openly in the village he would become happy again. Then maybe he'd eventually be in the state of mind to become a shinobi again. When a few years back all gennin and chuunin were retested when new policies and rules were established, Raven not in a state of mind to take the exam again technically lost his gennin rank, becoming nothing more that a civilian of konoha.

"Back where? Back to the village?" she had hoped this was the case, seeing him walking through the village like before was something she'd in fact been looking forward to for a long time.

Raven just nodded in reply, looking up into tsunades eyes Raven tried his best to stay strong, giving her a soft almost invisible smile, Raven glanced towards the doorway. Taking a few steps towards a window Tsunade opened the curtains slightly, which Raven hadn't opened more than twice the entire two years. Light poured in, totally illuminating the room, Raven closed his eyes quickly and tried his best to adjust to the sunlight that he hadn't seen in so long. After a few minutes he opened his eyes again, squinting and walking slowly over towards the window he looked out over the entire village, a clear view from the gate to tsunades hokage office. Taking in the sights he saw many differences from when he went in to begin with, although because of not opening the curtains for so long he'd forgotten slightly what it did look like to begin with. Raven thought it was silly to not even know the village he lived in anymore, but it was just another sign of how much he was affected by what happened.

"A lots changed since the last time you opened these I'm sure, if you truly are going to go back maybe we should get someone to show you around" Raven noted the concern in her voice, he was thankful she was being so kind and understanding, she was as an older sister to him before and now she still was.

"Thank you… I'd like that" hearing this from Raven, Tsunade was so pleased and happy, she could really tell he was trying to come back. With a smile and a nod she thought of asking sakura but remembered she was on a mission to the sand country with naruto and kakashi, so she was out of the question. Thinking of someone else was a bit difficult, after sakura, Hinata was the next choice, but it was too soon for Raven and Hinata to meet again, Tsunade thought about neji to show him around but neji was also on a mission. In fact one of the only people Tsunade knew Raven knew that wasn't on a mission was ino, shikamaru and Chouji were away on a special research mission. So ino was left helping her family run their flower shop. Tsunade decided, ino would show Raven around the now unfamiliar konoha, if and when naruto got back they were to avoid confrontation at all costs. With a comforting smile of reassurance Tsunade rested a hand on Ravens shoulder, "Raven if you follow me through the tunnel you can follow me to the hospital, once their you can wait while I get your escort."

Raven nodded and tried his best to smile back; almost eerie in a way but it was something that made Tsunade happier none the less. Not only was Raven talking again but he decided to return to normal village life, it wasn't just a small breakthrough but it was a sudden gush of activity, walking towards the entrance she came in through, she waved for Raven to follow.

Raven looked around his room revelling in the idea he'd soon be gone from there and followed Tsunade, walking through a somewhat dark and long tunnel which went straight through the mountains, the smell of old dusty air was no loner what Raven was smelling, as they were reaching closer and closer to the exit the smell of what Raven thought was trees and fresh air bellowed up his nostrils. Finally at the end he arrived into a bright room, which he remembered as being a security post responsible for him. A medical ninja that came in to deliver supplies and get blood tests was shocked to see Raven following Tsunade; he actually stood up to find out what was happening.

"Tsunade-sama, is something wrong?" he said softly yet a hint of surprise to his voice, something Raven picked up on instantly.

Just as Tsunade was about to answer the confused medic's question Raven looked over at him trying his best version of a smile so far, "nothing is wrong, I'm returning to the village".

A nearly inaudible gasp and slight flicker of his eyelid was something Raven noticed, he understood it meant he was confused as to the sudden change but being sat at a desk and monitoring just one single person who didn't speak, didn't leave, or move around much. Was confusing to say the least.

Tsunade just smirked slightly and exited the room, entering into a long and even brighter corridor Raven realised that in the direction Tsunade was heading for was the waiting area he'd walked through when being emitted into seclusion.

Funny how some things stick and some just slip away. Following Tsunade Raven looked around his surroundings, unsure if what he saw now was the same 2 years ago. The lack of communication of the two wasn't something to think twice about, after all Raven just assumed Tsunade was taking in all that was happening and what had to be done to implement what was going to happen. The smell of clean floors and bleach was somewhat new again to Ravens senses, taking in everything was a bit of a heavy load but he felt he was managing well. Down the corridor Raven glanced briefly out of a window and into a large flower garden, a few people he didn't recognise sitting down on a large stone bench in front of what sounded like a water feature of some kind.

Once at the end of the corridor Tsunade and Raven arrived at the reception waiting area, with a quick glance and a few words to one of the receptionists Tsunade turned back around to face Raven.

"Ok if you take a seat I'll be right back," Tsunade said with a reassuring warm smile, before walking out of the main entrance doors and into a road leading into town.

Raven glanced around the area, noticing a empty seat near the reception he sat down, taking a moment to survey his surroundings he noticed 2 of the 3 receptionists looking him over, as well as some people who were also sat down waiting, they all seemed to be looking and whispering among themselves. Feeling a little uneasy from being looked at like some sort of show Raven fidgeted in his chair, his chairs where he'd been living were slightly warn down wooden chairs. The chairs he was sitting on now were soft and bouncy, he knew it'd be something that'd need getting used to. Another one of the sad facts he knew he'd have to face whenever he was going to come back.

Hearing a faint sound of laughter Raven turned towards the receptionists one more time, catching a single word from what they were talking to each other about. The word "cute" didn't quite compute fully, Raven still had to re-learn most of what was normal. He wasn't brave enough however to start up conversations with people he didn't know just yet. Which reminded him of who might be showing him around, if he knew the person their would be odd questions, if he didn't then he wouldn't know what to say at all.

Talking to himself was so much easier, but he knew it probably wasn't a wise idea to talk to himself out loud, still unsure if what he'd been saying was actually being said or just in his head just convinced him to stay quiet and wait.

Waiting a few minutes he heard what sounded like Tsunade's voice, then he picked up slightly on a female voice, which although slightly unfamiliar it was also familiar at the same time. Everything just making him more anxious wasn't making it any easier to figure out what to say to the questions he'd be expecting.

When he finally saw tsunades feet he stood up, walking towards the door he stopped and waited, first he saw the person's feet, small and dainty. Most likely female, then he saw halfway up her leg, noticing the start of a skirt of some kind, a kind of purple fabric. The closer Tsunade got the closer it got to Raven meeting the person who'd show him around the place he'd previously called home.

Once above the person's waist he noticed a patch of blond hair, which seemed like it was in a long ponytail, sifting through his memories Raven tried hard to remember who it might be, if indeed he did know her. When Tsunade finally got in full view and entered the door she walked over to him and smiled.

"Raven you remember ino?"

Raven remembered, she'd hang out with sakura, like before he become gennin he'd sorted out a little incident between them, but now she was different.

She was taller, her figure had grown, she was obviously older, her hair was in a slightly different style, which accentuated the soft features of her face, especially lips that shone with a dash of sunlight dancing across them. Tsunade she could sense an odd feeling from him. Looking her over he was unsure what he was feeling exactly, it was like he felt attracted to her, although he never understood the idea of being attracted to someone before.

Tsunade noticed a few twitches and glances Raven made at Ino, part of her wanted to giggle at a silent conclusion, making her truly feel like her 2nd adopted brother was back.

With a soft and sweet smile upon her face she nodded and tilted her head slightly, causing her hair to sway a little "Raven, it's been a long time" she felt a similar attraction to Raven, the last time she saw him was the moments after he was brought back from orochimaru. He'd changed a lot since then, he'd grown taller, his shoulders had grown out, his hair was longer and his body seemed more muscular under his clothes, she couldn't help but think that Raven had grown into a handsome man. She knew that the Raven she knew before wasn't the same person she saw now, although she could still see a hidden smile in their somewhere. Their was a definite paleness to his skin, he was milky compared to her slight tan, having been filled in on what really happened and why, along with where he'd been during the past 2 years just helped her paint a picture in her mind of the place he had been, a perpetually dark room. In a world which probably felt just as dark, she had indeed been through some bad missions and situations since the two had last seen each other. But she didn't think she'd be able to go through with the choice Raven made, let alone for over two whole years.

As the two looked over each other Raven finally spoke up, "yeah it's been a while..". Needless to say there was many feelings from both sides, Raven finally coming out of his seclusion and meeting an old friend. And ino for finally being able to see for her own eyes that Raven was ok.

"I hate to interrupt the reunion but I have work to do, Ino I've told you the basics, show Raven around, avoid…. and take care of him. Raven if you have any questions ask ino, she's smart and knows the village well, also avoid any trouble, if you feel uncomfortable it's ok to return here and give everything a chance to settle in. Needless to say this is a big change for you and the people who still consider you a friend. No need to rush." Tsunade hoped for the best and she wanted to be able to show Raven around herself, but she had a lot of work to do and shizune would catch her eventually. She trusted ino to do it for her though.

With a smile and a quick nod Tsunade was off, she knew if she stayed any longer it'd be harder to resist abandoning her oh so joyful work.


	3. Getting used to light and new clothes

Chapter 2 

After a few awkward moments of silence between the two, neither knew what to say or how to say it. Ino couldn't get the image out of her mind of when she saw Raven being carried in on a stretcher; cuts bruises and a lifeless look in his eyes. She had honestly thought he'd been killed by a rogue ninja, the only comfort she got for a while was when an announcement had spread around that Raven was alive and recovering. When even sakura was unable to see him she felt like something was wrong, sakura knew ino's feelings on the matter, as was the same with all of the other people that knew Raven, they were all upset.

Then the next time she heard of Raven was concerning an incident where on the same day he'd been released without notice, only to have been in a fight with another of the rookie nine. Only to be hospitalised in the same day. Hearing the whole story was difficult, most people said Raven started the fight with the only male blond she knew, some people said it was naruto who threw the first punch. Only when she spoke with naruto directly was when she felt she'd heard the truth, she was told by naruto that Raven had indeed started it but didn't know why.

Raven was picking up on the atmosphere, as well as a slight quiver in her lower lip. With a deep sigh Raven forced the muscles in his mouth to move, _of course there was that old fact that it took more muscles to frown than to smile.. or was it the other way around? _shaking himself from the thought he smiled, breaking the ice, "ino…"

Almost awaking from a trance she shook slightly and felt embarrassed about zoning out like that, "Yes?"

Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, he just couldn't remember what it was or felt that maybe for some reason he forgot on purpose. It didn't matter though; shaking his head he just smiled "nothing… shall we go?

Replying with a smile of her own she nodded, "first is there anyway you'd like to go?"

Instantly without even thinking he started to speak, "the hyu…" as soon as he realised what he was saying he stopped and fell silent, images and memories came flooding back.

Ino looked at his sudden daze, "where?" she felt that he did know but stopped, bad memory? Or did he not feel comfortable with it yet. Thinking about it she just waited for his reply.

Looking up at her he shook his head "no, you choose" he knew he wasn't ready to face "her" just yet, so he made the right choice.

Although she got slightly more confused she just went along with it, thinking what she'd want to see first if she was in his place she smiled. "I know, follow me" with that she waved for him to follow and walked towards and out of the large doors to the hospital, walking down a few steps and onto the floor she looked up to check if he was following. He had been but he stopped a few steps after getting out side, looking around she checked if he'd noticed something, seeing nothing out of the ordinary she took a few steps towards him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Ravens first few steps outside in 2 years, the birds chirping in the backgrounds the sound many people talking all at once to each other a little ways off into town. The smell of grass and the dirt from the floor scrunching under the weight of his shoes. It was overwhelming, it was loud and it was familiar, he was remembering what it was like, bit by bit everything was coming back.

"Raven? What is it, it's like it's the first time you've seen…." As soon as she realised what she was saying she nearly fell face first into the floor. She felt like such an idiot, it seemed like something that sakura would do she just couldn't believe she made such a stupid comment. Luckily though Raven hadn't actually heard what she said, he knew she said something but he thought she'd understand the importance of these first few moments.

Falling silent ino just smiled at the happiness on Ravens face, he hadn't noticed but looking up at the warming blue sky, the odd clouds floating by, he was smiling. For ino seeing the clouds in the sky and feeling the soft tingle of the suns rays against her skin was a normal thing, she had to keep reminding herself where he'd been.

A soft breeze blew by, causing Raven to open his eyes and look over at ino and a smile on her face, another warming feeling rushed over him. Which just deepened his smile, step by step he made his way down and next to ino, "lets go".

With a soft smile and a happy nod ino started walking, enjoying having company as all the others were always busy with missions. She always seemed to get left behind, but this time giving the fact it was an opportunity to see an old friend again she was happy. While walking through the long dirt road through the town many people was looking and whispering among themselves just like at the hospital, ino noticed and kept glancing over at Raven who was still smiling from before, when looking more closely she realised he was smiling at her.

Blushing and turning back where she was walking she looked again to see if he was still looking, which he was.

"Something wrong ino?" noticing her occasional glances he had decided to catch her red handed.

Shaking her head she just wondered how after what happened he could be smiling right now, in one-day he'd taken back a decision that put him into seclusion from everyone. For two years he'd been hiding away from everyone and her. Yet here he was smiling, in her eyes he was in no way weak. If only she would tell him that.

Smiling herself she slipped her arm under his arm and ran a little, catching him off guard slightly and almost pulling him off his feet and onto the floor. They both couldn't help but smile though; Raven was soon running at the same speed, feeling an urge to make a certain noise. Ino was slightly surprised to hear him start laughing, but soon joined in, sure she was older than him and running arm in arm and laughing was something she'd of previously found stupid. She enjoyed it and from the sound of his laughter and smile adorned face he was as well.

Up at her office Tsunade started reading and stamping a large pile of scrolls and reports. Strangely enough while Raven and ino were running and laughing Tsunade had gotten a strange urge to look out of her window, what was even stranger was that it was exactly in their direction. Seeing the two running and with smiles on their faces she instantly lit up, remembering images of the times she'd go into check on him in his dark room. Getting no more than a glance and acknowledgement of her existence then returning to his staring off into space. The look on his face made her sad, he was like a brother to her, as much of one as naruto was to her. In her eyes they were both her adopted baby brothers, funnily enough she knew shizune did too, though she did much better to hide it. Seeing such a drastic change made her beam with happiness. At that very moment shizune walked in with yet another large stack of scrolls and reports, followed shortly after by 2 of tsunades office jounin.

"Tsunade-sama? What's funny?" shizune questioned, she hadn't seen her look so happy in a long time.

"Ravens back out, he started talking about wanting to come back to the village. So I got ino to come and show him around the town."

While Tsunade was saying this shizune had put the scrolls down and looked out at where Tsunade was gazing, noticing ino-pulling Raven along by his arm, she smiled too.

"It's a bit soon don't you think?"

"He was in their by his own choice, if he wants to leave and I have no other reason to keep him their he was free to walk. Besides it's been two years, he's had enough time to make a decision."

Shizune agreed but she had gotten word from the incident at hand over in suna, apparently the kazekage had been killed by the akatsuki in order to extract his bijuu. Fortunately though thanks to one of the countries elders used a kinjustu to sacrifice her own life in order to save gaara's. Tsunade absorbed the information and was glad that the situation was sorted, but slightly confused as to why that would be linked to Raven returning to the village.

Upon thinking on it for a moment she realised that meant that team kakashi would be returning, meaning naruto would be on his way back to konoha.

"Shizune, I have a few more errands for you.."

As ino and Raven got closer to the destination she'd kept secret from Raven the running had stopped and now they were just smiling. Neither of them fully understood why running with their arms linked was so much fun and why they went along with it, but at the same time they were happy. Once outside of the building ino decided on, she pulled Raven inside before he had a chance to try and read the sign. Once inside however he realised they were inside a cloth store, "A cloth store? What are we here for?" looking around at the various clothes it was obvious we were in the males section at least.

"Well you said for me to choose, if I just got back in town after 2 years I'd want to come get some new clothes"

Raven couldn't help but laugh again, ino didn't understand what was funny though, pouting she crossed her arms.

"What's funny?"

Seeing ino's reaction made Raven feel a little bad, taking a page from her book and tilting his head to the side, "I'm sorry, it's not funny it's just.. I thought I was ok in these" Raven replied while looking over his clothes, sure they were a little tight and although Raven didn't know they were out of fashion, he didn't think they were that bad.

"it's not that they're bad, it's just if your returning it'd be best to look your best for your friends and of course girls like guys that wear good clothes" ino stated, when mention girls likes in guys wearing clothes she really meant herself, but just assumed it was the same for every one else.

Before going in Raven didn't forget to bring spare clothes, not forgetting some shirts, although he liked going without he remembered people stating before that it was better to wear shirts for many reasons. With a small sweat drop Raven just decided to agree with her, one think he remembered was that it was useless arguing with a girl, they always win in the end.

"why don't you help me pick some things out then" unfortunately for Raven he didn't remember the fact of never to say that to a girl either, instantly ino started grabbing some clothes, some plain white shirts along with some basic blue trousers. Trying not to let Raven know she was looking she'd noticed his trousers seemed a bit tightly clung to his legs. Wondering if Tsunade had given him better fitting clothes since he went in or whether she was as perverted as the legendary sannin jiraiya she heard of from sakura. Where she wouldn't lie that she didn't mind the tightness of his trousers she didn't like the idea of having to see them that tight for so long.

Raven just smiled while watching ino pick out some clothes for him, he wouldn't tell her directly but he wouldn't let her stop him from wearing his cape. He enjoyed the way it felt on his body as he moved and he was going to continue wearing it. Noticing her new clothes he couldn't help but notice how short her dress was, he never remembered it being that short. Not like he'd have a negative comment on it, he would get a certain feeling in him when he'd look.

Being in confinement for 2 years through the age boys usually go through "changes" Raven hadn't had anyone to talk to about it. Infact he thought the way his voice had become deeper and hair started forming in places he wasn't sure their should be hair, he assumed it was possibly some side affect of what orochimaru had done and considered himself as a freak. Not to mention the many incidents where he'd get "excited" and have no reason for it, again not to mention a certain piece of his anatomy, which would react in a weird way when waking up in the mornings. Or trying to remember what it was like being back in the village and talking to Hinata and others.

As he was inadvertently staring at Ino while she was bending down to pick out some new sandals he got a glance of her butt, thinking nothing of it and just blushing slightly he took the last of the things she handed him and went into a changing room.

Closing a curtain he sighed deeply and slipped his sandals off, feeling a slight relief of his feet he groaned slightly, which strangely just made him harder to get the image out of his head of ino bent over in front of him. Getting that same affect as before when in seclusion Raven didn't notice a large bulge starting to form in his still tight trousers.

Ino hearing Ravens groan wondered if something was wrong, maybe she'd gotten him some clothes that were still too tight, opening the curtains slightly, guessing their just wasn't enough time to get whatever he might have been trying on, off. She guessed it was safe, too bad for her though she got an eyeful of the large bulge in his trousers, gasping and blushing she closed the curtains just as quickly.

Noticing the opening and closing of the curtains Raven opened them to see if something was wrong, looking over at ino who was biting her lip slightly and her cheeks were red he was slightly more concerned. "Ino? Something wrong? Why is your face red?"

Ino looking up at Raven who had come back out after her, inadvertently looked back at his crotch area again, looking away hoping to solve the problem she couldn't help but notice that the commotion they were making was attracting other peoples attention. "Get back in there and try those clothes on!"

But she could tell that it wouldn't be that easy, seeing more people looking over she couldn't exactly out and say what they were looking at. "But why did you come in?" Raven was just getting more confused by the moment.

Ino was just getting more worked up over the whole thing, noticing people whispering among themselves and pointing, even they had noticed.

Seeing that a simple answer wouldn't work she inadvertently looked at it once more before having to push him in and go in as well, sliding the curtain fully closed so they were out of sight from the villagers,

Sighing and blushing from the incident at hand Ino bonked Raven on the side of his head.

"What did you hit me for?!" Raven asked loudly while rubbing his head, "what's going on?"

Hitting him again she blushed, "you idiot you can't go around showing that off!" she said while having no other choice but be obvious about it and point towards his bulge, she swore it twitched as she was pointing at it.

Upon looking down he noticed, "oh, I got that from orochimaru"

Saying that just confused Ino even more "what do you mean you got that from him, are you gay?"

"What? Oh.. I'm sorry… it's a side affect of what his experiments done to me"

And that's when it dawned on her, because of going into seclusion; he didn't have anyone to tell him it was normal, he just assumed it was an illness or a disease. Although for most other guys it was true, she realised that she'd have to be the one to tell him that it's not what he thought. Just as she was about to though another realisation hit her, for him to get an erection and her being the only person he'd been in contact with so far, she must have made him aroused, meaning he thought she was sexy. All in all she just blushed even more, "Raven… it's not what you think" she wasn't looking forward to this but she knew that it'd be a while before a similar situation would occur for someone else to have to handle.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Raven said, honestly he was very confused, a voice in his head said 'maybe I should of stayed in seclusion' although the slightest part serious it was mainly with a joking tone of voice.

Ino knew that if sakura ever found out she'd never hear the end of it, as a matter of fact she'd never hear the end of it if anyone found out, especially Chouji and shikamaru. These thoughts running through her head just made it even harder for her to summon the courage to tell him, "Raven, it's… not because of what orochimaru did." While she was talking in a part of her head she remembered the time she caught Chouji and shikamaru 'reading' a dirty magazine;

There she was with a note from asuma sensei, telling them of an important mission he was called away for and so their training session had to be rescheduled, walking to the place they'd meet each morning. When she failed to get a response from the two who was sat against a tree just out of sight from the open area, she went in for a closer look to see what had 'stolen' their attention. When she got behind their shoulders and started telling them about the note, she finally noticed what it was that was occupying their minds. A magazine with female shinobi in suggestive poses, holding kunai's between their oversized breasts and wearing nothing but fishnet suits, leaving nothing to the imagination. Instantly becoming angry with the 2 perverts she began hitting them over the heads, scrambling to their feet realising she'd caught them they tried running off. The incident inevitably ended up with ino chasing them around the village for about an hour before they both gave up and took their beatings like men.

Snapping out of her daze when Raven started talking again.

"What do you mean orochimaru hadn't caused this? And if he didn't then what is it?" Raven had gone into seclusion innocent and left just the same, he really didn't know that it was normal at all.

Out of most of the incidents she'd been in over the past 2 years Ino really didn't want to be involved with this one, part of her was even arguing that by 'take care of Raven' didn't involve this. Taking a deep breath and fighting her increasing blush she braced herself mentally, "it's normal, it's a guy thing"

Looking down at himself, Raven although slightly less concerned for what he'd been going through was still confused, "but what is it?"

"Didn't you ever get sex education? When at the academy?" Ino was hoping she could maybe get out of it by saying that and only that, she felt awkward and embarrassed about explaining that sort of thing. She knew about it, but like most people that had learned of it the same age she had, thought it was gross. Although for all female ninja there was another aspect to it that had to be learned, to use it against an enemy, or understanding that if caught that it would be used against her, forcing her to spill vital information.

With a shake of his head Raven gave his answer, as he'd been promoted straight to gennin the day of his special exam he didn't go through those lessons.

With a sigh, what Ino was fearing was in fact happening, the very first day she'd meet Raven again and something awkward would happen.

"You should ask a guy, just… don't show that off" she was unable to go through with it, opening and closing the curtains and standing outside of it, she noticed that the people that were once all looking over had now gone on their way. Taking a deep sigh of relief, she had escaped from a situation that was just too weird for her to handle, she felt if she had continued she'd of not been able to look at Raven the same way. However she was feeling slightly guilty, sure she was intending to get shikamaru to talk it over with him later, but it wasn't the same, she had after all just explained that something he was going through for 2 years was a normal thing. It didn't change the fact she felt bad about it though, she tried her best to shrug it off as being a guy thing and something she shouldn't of had to of done. Guilt got her eventually and she went to go back inside, unfortunately this time she got more than just seeing a bulge, as she opened the curtains and went to walk back in to apologise, as well as telling him of her plan to get shikamaru or Chouji to explain later. He had his trousers off and was halfway pulling some of the ones she'd handed him previously on. No longer just an outlined bulge in his trousers, she saw the whole deal, gasping and barely stifling an embarrassed scream she closed the curtains again.

"You know walking in without permission seems to be a habit of yours" Raven couldn't help but say as he finished pulling his boxers and trousers up, although he wouldn't of exactly wanted the day to go like this he was glad it wasn't worse. Not to mention the fact that he now felt a little more confident in himself, thanks to the 'talk' he'd had with Ino.

"You should learn to keep your pants on!"

On the other side of the curtain Ino was blushing and trying to calm down, part of her mind was also curious as to how someone so young could have been so big down there. She wouldn't be open about it but her and sakura after the chuunin exam had been talking, spreading gossip including the dirty magazine incident and a funny time when sakura had caught naruto doing 'things' in the bushes outside of the female hot springs. Not to mention a conversation about the size of guys 'equipment' sakura, ten ten and herself had, ending in an argument where sakura claimed she'd actually seen sasuke's. She just had to keep reminding herself that he was too young and probably not interested, the whole being aroused by her was simply because her diet was working. She was one of the most beautiful Konouichi in konoha of course. Although her mind was set, a part of her was quivering from the image that was tastefully burned into her mind. _Ooh you know you can't deny it was a good accident._

Opening the curtains and walking out in the set of clothes Ino picked out Raven smiled, "Well? Do I look better with clothes on?" he didn't know where the words were coming from or why he found the incident so funny yet at the same time tingly. But he didn't mind as long as it'd all end in smiles.

Turning around to look at Raven again, making sure to keep only chest level to avoid any more unwanted incidents, she smiled, although his cape was still loosely hung around him, the whole ensemble was good. Deciding to ignore the cheeky comment and continue checking Ravens new outfit, making a little twirling notion with her hand. Raven intrinsically understanding turned around slowly on the spot, ending with facing her again. With a nod and a thumb's up as a reply Raven smiled happily, which was so contagious Ino couldn't help but smile along too. "Not too bad if I do say so myself" which she did say herself, of course it was thanks to her, she did pick out the clothes for him after all, in her own mind no one could of picked it out better. Especially not sakura, that's for sure.

Changing back into his other clothes in silence, then being forced to hold the new ones in front of his lower body, they walked over to the cash register. Searching through his pockets Raven rummaged for a few moments while Ino started shaking her head, just about to give up and pay for him. "Raven If you need I can pay for you this time" Ino said while reaching for her pocket.

Groaning and feeling bad for having no other choice he squirmed as he watched Ino reach for her pocket, he'd never liked making others pay he just felt so bad.

Just as she pulled out a small pink purse, something Raven didn't expect her to have. He couldn't see her having a wallet or something, but a pink purse just didn't seem right with her. Though he had been in seclusion and people change in time.

Then all of a sudden Raven noticed Shizune walking past outside, looking around she noticed Raven and smiled, waving her hand a little above her head making sure he'd noticed her. "Raven! Wait a moment", walking over she pulled out a wallet from a random pocket in her jacket and handed it over.

Looking at it Raven got a little confused, "What's this?"

With a smile and a slight laugh she put it in Ravens hands, "Oh you don't remember what you did do you, well I can't blame you it was a long time ago. You handed over what money you had, to pay for keeping you where you were. But Tsunade-sama decided it would be better to hold onto it for when you come back out"

Looking down at it for a moment Raven searched his memories to see if this was true. But if it weren't then why else would Tsunade be giving him money. At least he was sure he didn't originally own the wallet, for that he was sure.

"To be honest, no. I don't remember. Also that doesn't sound like Tsunade nee-chan to me, since when does she turn down money?"

with a slight chuckle and a smiling nod she looked him in the eyes, a slight sweat drop on her forehead. "she's more wise than she seems sometimes."

Ok it was a downright lie, which she hoped he would of bought. The real reason she turned it down was because of something so silly as a flip of a coin;

"Tsunade-sama!" shizune shouted out at her friend and teacher.

"_What?! He did give it to us, this way we can pay back some of the debts we built up."_

"_For one those are your debts," a large visible sweat drop formed on tsunades temple "and two if he ever comes back out he wont have any money to do anything with. Nor will he have an apartment to go back to."_

_Tsunade just walked around her desk and sat at her large chair, placing her elbows on her desk and her fingers clenching around the bridge of her nose._

"_Well the apartment wont be a problem, I've spoken with his landlord. He said that as he felt like Raven was sort of like a son he never had, that he'd keep his apartment ready for whenever he comes back."_

"_But what if he doesn't come back for months?"_

"_I will sort something out if it comes to that."_

"_I don't see how, but fine. So how about him having money to return to the village with, he gave you all he owned. It was about 13 thousand." _

_With a deep sigh and a pinching of her nose's bridge, along with a rubbing of her temples for a moment she smiled and reached into her desk draw for something._

_Shizune leaned in curiously for what Tsunade had taken from her drawer, only seeing a faint shine of something metal looking._

"_fine, here's the deal, I flip a coin.", as she said this she held up a small silver coin to the light, the lights from above the desk shining off of it._

_With a loud thump shizune face faulted, getting back to her feet she banged the desk hard. "you can't make a decision from flipping a coin!"_

"_oh," Tsunade raised an eyebrow "and why not?"_

"_Because it's stupid! You can't decide on a subject about a kids whole savings with the flip of one coin."_

"_what do you have in mind 2 out of three?"_

_again shizune face faulted, only to arise with a thirst for blood. Maybe not blood but at least a bop on the head for Tsunade._

_But before shizune could complain Tsunade smiled and interrupted, "ok, if it's tails I get the money to pay off debt," she couldn't help but smirk as she again cut off shizune from interrupting her. "But if it's heads, instead I'll double the amount of money he gave me and we keep it safe till he returns to the village. Does that sound fair to you?"_

_Shizune couldn't help but blink slightly. In one way she was confused and shocked that Tsunade was willing to double it, that would make Ravens starting off money be 26 thousand. Which of course was good news for Raven but that wouldn't help much with Tsunade's debt much. In the other way she was angry that if it didn't go in Ravens favour then he'd lose his money. All on the result of a coin being flipped. _

_Tsunade noticed the shock and confusion evident on her young assistants face. Sensing she agreed with the terms she positioned the coin on the side of her finger, placing the tip of her thumb under the finger and then flicking it up. Shizune wanted to grab it out of mid air and make sure it'd land on heads for Raven's sake but knew that Tsunade wouldn't accept that and would toss it again. Shizune's nerves wouldn't be able to stand a second flick of the coin. _

_Both of them watching the coin flip in mid air which seemed to almost slow down by the weight riding on the results, shizune biting her nails to stop herself from interfering And Tsunade calmly watched on. Though secretly Tsunade was hoping her luck in winning would be the same, terrible. She wanted Raven to double his money just as much as shizune did._

_As the coin made it's way back down to earth, the speed returned to normal and the coin bounced off of the old wooden desk, slowing back down as it landed on it's side and rolled onto the winning side._

_Silence racked the room for a few moments before either of them looked at what the coin had decided. Only for a loud band come from above their heads and a certain someone falling through one of the ceiling tiles, landing headfirst onto the coin and it's life changing decision. As the person laid still, his foot slightly twitching, they both knew who it was exactly that had burst in on such an important moment._

_Tsunade didn't even considering to hold back a earth shattering blow to the blonds head, giving him no choice but to cry out in pain and into consciousness. Breaking the table into half and causing the room to shake from such force._

"_NARUTO!!!" Tsunade yelled, as she grabbed him by his shirt and started shaking him violently._

_It was only when she stopped shaking him and pulled her fist back to deliver another one of her legendary punches that she noticed it. Indented into his forehead, where his headband was supposed to be but wasn't. Was an imprint of the result from the coin. Turning him around to show shizune Tsunade smiled and held back a chuckle._

_Shizune though didn't hold back her laugher, moments later with Tsunade following her with a hearty chuckle._

_An imprint of the coin on naruto's forehead was just what shizune and Tsunade hoped for, the heads._


End file.
